I'll Always Remember You
by Waterandsky04
Summary: One Shot! It takes place directly after Eclipse. If you haven't read the book don't come here. But it's all about Jake and him coming back home and what he feels for bella and a letter he finds under his bed from Bella. More info inside.


Disclaimer- I don't Own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclispe

Okay well I just finished Eclipse like many of you lovers out there. I mean who doesn't love the Twilight series? Anyway the ending of Eclipse made me cry and after I finished crying I listened to my itunes. And a song came on that made it hard to breathe. It's called I'll remember you by No secrets if you want to look it up.

This One Shot is the first and only One shot I will ever write but this is based on the song I listened to that made it hard to breathe.

I ran forever it seemed. Running away from Jacob Black was easier than I liked it to be. But now I was running back to him...five years later. The pain of Jacob Black that I ran from was coming back as I ran through Forks to La Push. I didn't want to go through Forks, I could still almost smell Bella here, and that just brought back things I didn't want to think about. I knew my pack had missed me, and Billy probably has been sick with worry although I was sure that Sam told him where I was...Running.. Running away from my problems.

La Push hadn't changed one bit since I left. I was planning to just rush into my old home and maybe get on with my life. Pain slicing my heart as I got closer to home. How could it not? The memories came back so fast, so hard. It was as if I was reliving them. Picking Bella up at the boundary line which I was just in front of from that Blood Suckers car. There was no scent of here.. There wouldn't be. She was gone forever. I hadn't realized I had stopped and started to smell the ground looking for Bella until my nose hit the concrete a bit too hard from not paying attention. I lifted my head with ease to the place I had once called home only to see a rather large gray were wolf in front of me. It recognized him instantly. Sam.

Sam was as surprised as I was to see him. He thought he'd never see me again, I had put so much distance between my pack that we had lost touch so it was strange to be in his thoughts again.

'Jake..Welcome Back.' Sam thought to me as he dipped his head a bit in welcoming me back to the pack.

'I'm sorry I was gone for so long. Running didn't make anything easier.' I thought back dipping my head as well.

'I understand Jake. You needed time alone. I know. Come Billy will be happy to see you again.' Sam said as he turned around and started to run towards my old home, me following right behind him. We arrived at my door quickly, the house was just as I had left it. Nothing was different, for some reason I was hoping it would be different. Sam Changed quickly into his human form getting dressed quickly and easily into a pair of jeans.

"Change back." Sam said as he stared down at me as I remained in my wolf form. How did I turn back into my other form? I hadn't changed in so long. How did I do that again? Was it a feeling or was it a thing I desired that brought it about. I couldn't remember and all I could do was stare up simply at Sam. Even though Sam could not read my thoughts in human form he seemed to get what I was thinking and simply opened the door to my old home.

"Billy" Sam said casually trying to find my dad somewhere in the mess of a house. He had really let it go since I left. I walked in slowly as if the wooden floor would burn my paws as I stepped on them. My dad wheeled himself into the room, he seemed older. Not just physically but emotionally he seemed drained. What had I missed in the five years that I spent running?

"Oh Sam. Didn't you just leave? I thought you had patr-" Dad asked as he spotted me in front of the door in my wolf form. All we could do was stare at each other since he could no longer transform into a wolf and I could not transform back.

"Jacob...Jacob!" He said happily as he wheeled himself closer to me. "Change Back, so I can give you a hug! Where have you been?" Dad asked happily talking to much as usual...Just the word usual seemed strange in my mind, what was usual was me running for twenty four hours a day and occasionally sleeping every few days

"I found him on the old border line. He seems to have forgotten how to change back to his human form." Sam said in a calm tone to my Dad. Dad instantly dropped his happy look and looked over his shoulder at Sam. They knew something I didn't and I could see it in their eyes.

"Forgotten?"

"He hasn't changed back and seems to have no intention to."Sam said casually as he sneaked a peak in my direction as I just stood there staring up at Sam and Dad.

"I see.. I'm sure in a few days Jake you will be your old self again." Dad said as he wheeled over to me happily again but I could tell his smile was forced. But I believed him anyway.

"Are you hungry Jake? I'm sure you haven't had a decent meal in a while. Come and eat, I'll put a bowl on the floor so you can eat it. I have some of Emily's left overs still warm." Dad said still happy I was there but I wasn't. I remembered how reliant my dad was on me, I cooked for him and everything he couldn't do in that chair. I guess everyone else took over those responsibilities. Dad didn't wait for me to answer and placed a plate of fried chicken and some mashed potatoes on the floor for me to eat. I had eaten scraps off the ground and anything else for the last few years and I had forgotten what real food smelled like, or really Emily's. I started to chow down instantly, shoving as much food as possible in my mouth.

"I don't think we should inform anyone else that Jake is back. He is in no condition to meet anyone else." I heard Sam whisper to my dad, I didn't hear what my dad said so I guessed it was just a nod. "Since he has been away for a while, I don't think the others will notice that his mind is in tune with theirs. And if they do I will make sure they stay away from here for a while." I heard Sam whisper again.

"Well I have to go on patrol. I'll see you later Jake." Sam said calmly now in a normal voice as he stopped whispering to dad and turned to leave. Sam easily transformed and left the house just as I was finished with the food. He made transforming look so easy.

'Sam, it was good to see you again.' I thought to him as I licked my lips gathering all the extra food on my whiskers. I stared up at Dad as he tried to act like it was normal for me to be here again. I wanted to ask him how he was doing and everything but I had no voice to do so. Not knowing what else to do I decided maybe I should get some sleep. I was a bit tired. I walked towards my old room, the door was closed and all I could do was paw at it trying to get it to open without breaking it.

I heard dad wheel himself over to the door and turned the knob easily and then jerking the door open to my small but decent old room. I walked in silently and closed the door with my back paws, not thinking of how I will get out. But I wanted to be alone for a moment. Everything was hitting me at once. Memories and regrets from La Push and from Forks. I jumped onto my bed and laid down tucking my head on my paws and whimpering slightly.

I didn't lay still for long. My bed smelled so much of Bella. I didn't know why, maybe it was because I didn't lay in it after she laid in it with me after we defeated the Vampire army. But the smell was too strong and seemed too direct to come out of no where. It was underneath me. I thought as I leaned my head down to the bottom of the bed, the scent got stronger. I jumped down from my bed and sniffed under my bed. It was so strong I did not know how Bella's scent was there. She couldn't fit underneath this bed and she was with her new family now. I kept sniffing under my bed until my nose suctioned cupped a letter to my nose. The letter was old and dusty and seemed to of fallen under my bed with just the passing of time and air from the door opening closing.

Why did the letter smell so much of Bella? Who was it from? This wasn't the letter Edward wrote to me when I got the wedding invitation. I didn't know how I did it but I placed my teeth against the letters envelope and sliced it open with my teeth. It wasn't easy, without ripping the letter but I managed to do it. Once the envelope was open the letter seemed to just fall right of it, opening itself and laying flatly on my floor. I recognized the lettering easilly, it belonged to the girl I was trying to forget.

((this is where the song came from))

Dear Jake

I hope you decide to read this letter instead of ripping it shreds. I heard from Charlie that you ran away from home. No one knows when you will be back. I'm sorry I know you ran away because of me.. Edward and I were married yesterday. I didn't see you at the wedding, I didn't expect you to. I knew it would be selfish to wish you were there but I still wish you were there... Edward hasn't changed me yet, he will in a few days. But I wanted to make sure my scent, the one that wouldn't hurt your nose was on this letter.

I know you will probably never get this letter. Never open it. Or just never get it. I can't blame you. I am a selfish person. But I had to get out what I wanted to say to you Jake. I know you said that me and Edward are bad for each other and he is like a drug that I am addicted to, I cannot help it...I love him and I love you too.

I didn't write this letter to make things worse than they already are. So I will get out what I wanted to say. I love you Jacob Black, I will always love you. I will never stop loving you and I will never forget you. Never. I will carry my love for you in my heart until I die or until the world ends, whichever comes first.

But Jake I will never forget you. You will always have a special place in my heart that not even Edward can replace. You will always be my Jacob. Even when you hate me in a few days, when I become a Vampire. I can't blame you for your hate, I understand. It's just instinct to hate what I will become but I am going to make you a promise Jake. I will and never could hate you, even when I become one of them you will still be in my heart.

I will never forget what you did for me Jake. How you saved me when Edward left. How you have been nicer to me than I deserved. I will always remember fondly of our kiss, not the one I broke my hand on. The one I agreed to. I will remember your warmth even when I'm cold. I will always remember the sun everyday of my life.

Jake if you do for some chance actually do read this letter and you aren't mad at me for what I have become. If you don't hate me. If you want to see me again or just hear my voice. Just call this number. I don't want you to suffer alone You are still my Best Friend and always will be...But if I never hear from you again Jacob none of my promises will stop.

I love you Jacob Black

Your Bella

876-983-2742 ((I made the number up don't call who know's who will pick it up))

I could almost hear Bella dictating her letter to me. I should of hated her, ever instinct should of been screaming to hate her. She was one of them now. But I didn't care, she was still the Bella I knew. Her words were the same, she was still human when she wrote this but hearing her voice would tell me who she was now.

I stood up on my hind legs and started to walk to the door, before I realized I changed back into my human form. It had been so long since I had seen this brown flesh. It was strange not to have fun all over my body. I quickly grabbed a pair of sweats from my dresser next to me and slipped them on. I walked through my door slowly still testing every movement, it felt weird being human again. Dad looked up at me shocked as he saw me in my human form, was defiantly wasn't expecting it.

"Hi Dad." I said my voice a bit hoarse from it's lack of use. "I just need to make a phone call, then we can talk okay?" I asked as I turned to the kitchen and grabbed the cordless phone and walked outside into the back yard wanting some privacy. I knew Dad would question me endlessly abut everything I had done and seen within my five years so I dialed the number Bella wrote in the letter just wanted to hear her voice. The phone rang about four times before someone picked it up.

"Hello?" I heard Bella ask from the other line, she sounded just the same as before.

"Bella?" I asked my voice still hoarse.

"Jacob?" She asked tentatively she was not expecting my call..ever

"yeah it's me.. I just got your letter and if you are willing to, I think I can handle being friends again.. I mean I'm willing to try." I said slowly not sure if my words were even right.

"I'd like that a lot Jake. I'd like that a lot... Edward and I are in Paris right now but I can be back in Forks in a few days." Bella said just as tentatively, we were testing our boundaries and so far we were doing really good.

"I can't wait to see you again Bella... I can't wait.." I said happily feeling joy swell in my chest that she was willing to come back into my life. Even if I was just a friend it was better than nothing. Because when you imprint on someone you will be anything for them. Just to make them happy.

For anyone who wanted to know the lyrics to the song this was inspired by here they are

If your like me and be too lazy to look up the lyrics or the song. Btw it's a ballad.

**I'll Remember You Lyrics (No Secrets)**

It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go seprate ways

You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything

I'll remember yooooou,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for yooooou, no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that i'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you

I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your goin' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you

Forever baby, I'll remember you

Well what do you guys think? i mean it's not perfect i wrote in about a minute and my fingers adn wrist is killing me. But PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK

PLEASE

(:) REVIEW ME

(:) I'm watching you.

(:) i don't see you hitting that purple buttom


End file.
